Proyecto 'Victoria'
by Chartago
Summary: Historia basada en el juego MOAB Leages que nos pone a los pies de una trama de misterio, que trae insertidumbre con aliados curiosos y algunos brillantes


Cargado I

Nota médica del paciente 00142# con síndrome de personalidad múltiple controlable.  
El paciente presenta avances en la recuperación mas no dominio de las mismas al 100% el seguro garantiza que es seguro para laborar así que garantiza y exigen el alta médica.  
Para guardar registro le he pedido al paciente anotar los hechos consecuentes en una libreta para confirmar su estabilidad mental, también dosis de a plazos de 7 meses de 'kr 5, O3 y unas pocas aspirinas para la migraña.

Día 1  
Amanecía como cualquier día, apurado no queda mucho antes de que se acabe mi reposo médico organizó un evento para más de 10.000 personas para el Día 5 de estas notas, he tenido mucho sueño generado por el kr 5 aun que es fácil pasarlo con un poco de esfuerzo físico antes no me apetecía hacer deporte tanto como ahora hacerlo por ocio en vez de q te manden es raro, corro 5 km sin sudar... Esto es algo muy raro pues al 3ero solía desplomar me, dudo que tenga algo que ver con la rehabilitación... ¿O sí?  
\- En el evento ira mi general no tengo tiempo que perder, odio, rabia, hambre, sueño...  
\- ya saciados mis deseos puedo proseguir.. A si mañana iré a conocer a mis suegros estoy nervioso por eso, Celeste dice que son un pan de dios y que les agrada re pero no estoy seguro…  
-Al demonio yo sé que les agrada re no hay que temer nada ahora que me acuerdo un niño mato a un gato.. Lo obligue a enterrarlo y hacerle su funeral, fue gracioso pues lo obligue a cavar dos metros 40x80 para que entrara la caja, estúpido niño se tardó 3h en hacer el hueco perdió toda su tarde en eso pero bueno se lo mereció ya el gato enterrado y sepultado dignamente lo deje ir ya a las 6pm vino su padre a quejarse:  
-como has podido hacerle eso a un niño no vez esos cayos que le dejo todo ese trabajo inútil, mas ¡¿quién te has creído tu para hacerle eso a mi hijo?!  
Dicho esto le conteste de forma muy simple, que si su hijo es aprendiz de asesino debe aprender a enterrar pues el Día que mate a sus padres sabrá a cuantos pies debe ocultarlos  
Un cosquilleo estremeció la espalda de aquel hombre pues al parecer el niño solo le contó lo que le convenía a su padre, el hombre agarro a su hijo del brazo y bajando las escaleras se hoyo un golpe, desde mi balcón pude ver como aquel hombre se alejaba más atrás el niño con una marca en la mejilla, el dulce placer de la victoria supera cualquier droga.  
La tierra se come el sol en el horizonte anunciando la noche tenue y fría procede re a tomarme los medicamentos y dormir... Hasta mañana.

3:57am del Día 2  
Un calor abrazo mi cuerpo en la noche despertando me fui al baño corriendo a lavar me el sudor de la cara…  
¿Qué demonios me han hecho? De verdad dejare de tomarme estas drogas... Como lo hicieron no lo sé, pero tengo una melena que me llega hasta la cintura color azul...

Este hecho no iba a perjudicar mis sentidos yo lo sé, esto es un plan de ellos para perjudicarme ¡pero no lo harán!

Dicho esto proseguí a cortarme el pelo a nivel de los hombros, a pesar de enfrentar la burla de mis superiores por este acto de rebeldía simplemente debía mantener la calma y esperar hasta que amaneciera ir a desteñirme el pelo y todo listo.

Ya rondando las ocho después de un grato sueño fui a verme en el espejo para saber qué es lo que debía hacerme pero me encuentro con mi cabello normal, incluso más corto que antes, impactado decidí buscar rastro del pelo que corte.

Ya en mis manos tengo la prueba jejeje no estoy loco aquel cabello liso, suave, sedoso era la prueba de mi realidad lo deje en una caja pues creo que es la única respuesta que tengo hasta ahora…

Sin preámbulo decidí empacar lo básico y salir a trabajar, trabajo en una pequeña empresa de manufactura de medicamentos, esta fue absorbida por E.M.C.O los cuales nos han mejorado en muchos aspectos pero he perdido muchos amigos.

Sé que no debería ir pero creo que es necesario hacer algo no me gusta estar sentado todo el día en la casa y no se me da bien escribir todo el rato.

Día 2 no pude dormir bien, extraños sonidos de sirenas de policía atormentaban mi sueño toda la noche, curiosamente solo la policía paso por la principal esa noche y fue a las 3 de la mañana anunciado en la prensa, persiguiendo a una asaltante que había usurpado en el arsenal de policía tomando posesión de tres armas de fuego, la persecución se dio por la ruta principal al centro de la ciudad y se perdió el rastro de la sospechosa en el área del bazar.

Esta anécdota me parece curiosa pues yo vivo diagonal al mercado, pues si bien llegue a escuchar las sirenas no llegue a percibir disparos, bueno la gaceta dice que hubo heridos destrozos a propiedad privada, hurto y desacato a la autoridad dicen que la única pista encontrada hasta ahora es una J pintada de rosa en el arsenal.

Una vez finalizada la mañana viendo noticias decidí ir a ver las escenas pues como vecino debo estar al tanto de lo que pase por los alrededores, vivo aquí y no me conviene que allá una loca suelta por la ciudad.

-decidí llamar a mi amigo Ed un policía municipal, amigo mío de la infancia que es parte de la cuadrilla anti-secuestro del municipio, siempre sabe una que otra cosa que a los periodistas se le escapan.

Frio, maniático, fanático, calculador y sobre todo indiferente, tiende a descubrir un crimen cinco meses antes que el grupo de criminología pero no le gusta decirlo pues opina que, nadie debería meterse con el trabajo de los demás pues a ellos se les paga para eso…

Después de hablar con él me conto varios puntos clave de esta delincuente:

No posee registro de vigencia, si existe su look es algo particular pues ciertas personas se disfrazan así representa un vínculo con la J encontrada en la escena del crimen pues el nombre de este personaje de ficción es Jinx.

En la historia de Jinx se presenta una loca sin el mayor respeto a la policía, es más tiende a verlo más como su juego que como algo de vida o muerte, esto quizás de patrones de las siguientes jugadas de la sospechosa.

Y por último las armas hurtadas fuero un RPG una subametralladora 19 granadas de mano 8 cohetes balísticos 12 cajas de municiones de 99 balas cada 1 calibre 50.

Tras intentar preguntarle como sabía todo eso, Ed afirmo que era una amiga que le ayudo con parte del patrón pero el resto lo consiguió en los archivos locales de la jefatura y que esperara que no me topara con ella pues era capaz de volarme la cabeza con ese RPG.

Ha sido un día apagado en la ciudad, parece ser que todo el mundo se enteró la policía va y viene de todos lados un grupo de protestantes se reúne en la plaza apoyando a J diciendo que armas como esas no deberían tenerlas los policías y deberían pacificar a la insurgente

Ellos no saben…

No comprende que aquella chica tiene de sobre nombre… La bala perdida

Razonar con ella será inútil.

Día 3 no hay datos aun de J se sospecha que huyo del estado pero yo no sé, he tenido problemas por mi pelo el cual crece de una manera inusual hacia abajo en vez de formarse como un casco como siempre lo he tenido y se presenta más sedoso, ya tengo el salón de eventos pasare todo el día organizando los toques finales, mi proyecto del Rail Turn está a punto de ser visto en el mundo y dejar este trabajo molesto de una vez.

Doce de la noche me siento mareado, veo borroso que es esto…

Día 5 tanto esfuerzo para nada al parecer la usurpadora hizo casa en el salón de eventos amarrando a los guardias a una estatua, usando la pantalla verde como área de práctica de tiro y durmiendo en la mesa…

Tal y como tenía razón Ed la sospechosa marco en toda la pantalla su nombre a balazos JINX!

Lo perdí todo mi trabajo todo arruinado y este estúpido pelo azul… ¿Espera que?

Anécdota grabación 1 día x/x/x

Se muestra a una sospechosa hombros bajos cabello azul largo usurpando el salón a las tres y media del día 4 este evento trascurre ese día, autoridades entran lideradas por una chica con un sobrero algo extravagante a atrapar a la sospechosa esta se monta por el área de las luces y escapa por un panel de vidrio las autoridades la persiguen dirigiéndose a la chica del sombrero como sheriff según entiendo en este distrito no hay sheriff sino alcaide y un lugar teniente…

A tantas preguntas y tiempo libre decidí ver esos documentos en línea de jinx la muestran igual que en la grabación pero la del video se muestra un poco más alta tras unas horas revisando los datos descubrí una en mi computador con el nombre pum-pum adentro había unos datos.

Supermegacoheterequetemortal

12-21-21

Tras estas cosas tan peculiares que no sabía que tenían puse una cámara en mi casa para registrar los eventos que ocurrían pues la paranoia de creerme un delincuente me mataba…

Noche 1 hola camarita, ¿crees que lo sabes todo sobre ti? Pues…

¡NO!

YA ME CONOCES, SOY LA CHICA MAS LINDA DE TOOOODO VALORAN.

TE PREGUNTARAS: ¿Cómo entro a mi casa? ¿Cómo sabe quién soy? Y todas esas preguntas tontas, bueno para resumir nunca me veras… pero si estas interesado en saber que eres, te recomiendo que uses el casco que está en el… cajón derecho de tu pc y lo actives… bueno ya me aburrí así que iré a trabajar por los dos vago, no te gastes todo el dinero, besos, Jinx.

Día 6 me encuentro con el video en la cámara…

No entiendo la cámara enfoca a mi cama pero no me veo a pesar de ser infrarroja esto me da rabia esta cámara se daña bueno veamos que quiere está loca, tras buscar el casco y ponérmelo me pidió una clave.

\- Supermegacoheterequetemortal

12-21-21

Procesando…

Cargando desde punto de partida…

Bienvenida jinx.

Objetivos para hoy: Jeffrey Arch edad: 22 ocupación: contador de Petrocoex. Identidad secreta: Malphite.

Después de todo no estoy loco…

Después…. De todo, mi mente… mis sentidos… todo se siente… lento…

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado después de que me desmaye? ¿Un día? ¿Dos meses?

Tarde descubrí otra cinta con el nombre de 'cuchi' en ella tras ponerla, Jinx aparece en el video colocando la cámara en lo que parece ser la sima de un semáforo un video sin audio…

Tras ponerla ella sale corriendo en dirección opuesta a la cámara

Aparece al cabo de un rato con Malphite persiguiéndola entran los dos en el edificio que queda paralelo al cruce del semáforo se ven vidrios volando, la gente corriendo, la policía abajo del edificio se ven barricadas y equipos S.W.A.T abajo del mismo al cabo de un rato suben… se nota un estruendo enorme que tumba el semáforo y el mismo apunta a lo alto del edificio donde Jinx es acorralada por Malphite en el último piso, cuando de repente ¡Jinx hace un salto desde el último piso y a mitad de camino lanza un cohete al edificio! mientras toma un brebaje raro en la caída color verde, esta cae en una red eléctrica la cual al llegar a tensarse casi hasta el suelo se parte dejándola caer al suelo bruscamente.

No se ve nada, el edificio colapso generando una zona cero a los alrededores, entre el polvo y la neblina se distingue la silueta de Jinx de pie algo herida apenas…

Apuntando su pistola al Malphite quien parece rogar por su vida, esta se acerca a él hasta que su silueta entre el polvo parecen uno y luego se ve una chispa y una luz azul rodeando a Jinx quien se acerca a recoger la cámara le da un beso a la lente… y se corta la transmisión.

Una nota al lado de mi cama dice:

Ese evento fue hace cuatro días querido… aun no me recupero del todo pero ganamos mucho por esa piedra (carita feliz) la motocicleta en tu estacionamiento es mía ¡no la toques! Tienes ocho millones en efectivo debajo de la almohada puedes usar dos los otros guárdalos adentro de la computadora (carita con guiño) no tenemos más misiones por ahora, cuídanos

Att: Jinx.

Una palabra de esto al psiquiatra me deja en un manicomio… tras reconsiderar el hecho de tener una moto y la cantidad de dinero exacta debajo la almohada no daba buenos resultados acorde a lo estimado, pues soy de sueño ligero y cualquier movimiento me despierta, pero esto de tener dos armas robadas bajo la cama ocultas en papel de aluminio no arroja buenos resultados.

Tanto así que he decidido tener una reunión con mi contra parte femenina, la locura radica en que quizás sea la reunión más larga de la historia pues hablar con ella supone estar despierto y dormido al mismo tiempo, hay un medicamento… una medicina que al beberla junto al alcohol me hace entrar en ese trance… ¿cuál era?

A si, el 'kr 5, O3 esa medicina me ha traído muchos problemas aun que deje de tomarla aún recuerdo asta como sabe… ush (escalofrío)

Tras beber esa cosa junto a un poco de sangría la fiesta comenzó en una silla al frente de mi cama había un espejo, en mi cama mi persona puse una mesa entre ambos, no se quizás para dar aire de reunión.

Hola…

¿Me escuchas?...

¿me miras?...

Esas voces no sé si provenían del espejo o de mí el mareo era inaguantable borrosamente veía a la chica, sentada allí… donde estoy yo.

¿Me escuchas perdedor? No tengo toda la noche.

¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Quién eres? Pregunte a aquel reflejo.

¿No es obvio? Soy Jinx la bala perdida, ¿crees que soy bonita?

Aun no respondes mi pregunta… ¿Por qué estás aquí, que eres? Pregunte entrecortado.

Soy tu B.F.F.D tontito ahora tu responde la mía ¿soy bonita?

¿Eres yo? Pregunte con algo de miedo.

¡Ah pues! Será que esto es un interrogatorio si sigues así no te diré nada.

Perdón, si eres bonita, solo quiero respuestas sabes que los sucesos ocurridos no me dan más que dudas, le dije desesperado.

Jajajajaja deberías ver tu cara… bueno primero lo primero si, somos un mismo ser, segundo yo sé que soy bella no hacía falta que me lo digieras y tercera la medicina si la dejas de tomar volveré hasta apoderarme de tu cuerpo… buenas noches.

Caí desmayado a la mañana siguiente estaba durmiendo en un techo de una urbanización apartada a kilómetros del apartamento, a mi lado una nota.

Disfruta el camino a casa, besos…

ATT: Jinx

Esta locura debía para de una vez.

Debí esperar un poco, debí planearlo mejor, debí pensar en lo que hacía pero…

¡Despierta perezoso! no es tiempo de andar durmiendo hay trabajo que hacer.

Que trabajo y ¿tan temprano? Conteste entre gritos y el sonido de las olas golpeando la quilla de aquel barco.

No había manera d escapar de esa locura, creí en algún momento… paso por mi mente la idea de poder escapar si me alejaba de la civilización, sería la solución pues si Jinx necesitaba buscar a sus rivales si la alejaba a lenguas de distancia ella sin la computadora ni señales de civilización no los hallaría.

Bryant un amigo que trabajaba como guardia naval me recomendó, más bien me pidió el favor de cubrirlo en el barco Saint Marry este es un barco cargero de autos, se encarga de llevar los autos que producimos a todo el mundo, Bryant se va a casar y su trabajo a pesar de ser muy bien pagado posee una competencia horrible asi que cualquier falto le puede costar el mismo en este no hay utilidades ni días libres pero el dinero que ganan no es normal, tiende a ser 9.000,00 créditos por día, valla dinero que me gane esas semanas abordo.

Tras 3 días abordo me hice amigo de Kelly una marina que trabaja solo en los horarios nocturnos de guardia posee una deslumbrante melena roja hasta la espalda unos radiantes ojos verdes y una voz suave y dulce a pesar de ser muy sarcástica y picara a veces tiene una fama de mal genio que le hace honor a su sobre nombre fuego escarlata, dado a ella por los marinos una noche en la que 34 asaltantes armados atacaron el barco y ella los venció armada solo con sus dos pistolas disparando a una velocidad sobre humana ráfagas de disparos contra sus rivales matándolos a todos sin excepción, ella es la más pagada de todo el barco con 30.000,00 créditos por día es la encargada de todo un barco con 300 mil autos desde que se oculta el sol hasta que sale, el resto del día hay 6 guardias con armas de asalto protegiendo los vehículos aunque quisiera que ella saliera de vez en cuando de su camarote a pasear de día nunca lo hace a menos que atraquemos y suele ser para ir a pasar sus créditos a libras al cambio son como 40 libras cada crédito así que no me sorprender es la más adinerada del barco pero no lo deja, no la entendía hasta que esa noche ocurrió lo impensable.

Hola Javier, ¿cómo estás?

Bien ¿y tú? Respondí normalmente, mientras en mi hamaca mirando al cielo nocturno.

¿Me haces un lugar en tu hamaca? Me pregunto.

Claro no hay problema, le dije mientras me apartaba un poco y estiraba parte de la malla para que ella se recostara.

Tras un rato hablando sobre nuestras historias de como terminamos en el S.M llegamos a un punto donde las palabras sobraban y mirando sus lindos ojos verdes que me envolvían en un hechizo poderoso del cual no quería salir sin pensarlo la bese a aquella chica que en su mirada pedía a gritos romper esa calma que la luna y el mar nos daban, no cabe recalcar que paso después de eso… me golpeo, y luego nuestros cuerpos se entrelazaron con la luna de testigo y estrellas de confidentes vieron aquel acto de lujuria nocturna hasta que ya cansados nos dormimos.

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba solo en mi hamaca… yo enamorado decidí dejarle el desayuno en la puerta y toque pero no se abrió… decidí ir a trabajar y volver en la tarde pero que sorpresa ver que el plato de desayuno seguía allí, entristecido decidí irme a dormir en los camarotes pero…

¿No puedes dormir?

¡Déjame quieto Jinx! Le respondí en mi mente a aquella voz insistente en mi cabeza.

Ella no debería hacerte eso eres solo un niño… no hay maldad en tu corazón y no puedes vengarte de ella y del daño que te hizo, corrección que nos hizo ya que somos uno…

¿Qué insinúas Jinx? Le respondí escéptico pues sabía que no debía confiar en ella…

Solo dame una noche y ella pagara por sus actos, te lo prometo no hay trucos palabra de Jinx.

Solo una… y no lo arruines lo harás mañana ¿está bien? Quizás era odio quizás era por venganza pero conociendo a Jinx he de suponer que asustaría a Kelly hasta el punto de que ella dejara S.M.

Tras pasar el día de trabajo la noche cayo clemente en el mar la luna amarilla y una tormenta inclemente azotaba al S.M con fuerza, todo el personal estaba afuera… todos menos uno, escondido en el baño la transformación se dio lugar doliendo más de lo usual pues fue mientras estaba consiente podía sentir como mi piel se prensaba como mis piernas se definían suaves y lampiñas, mi cara ya no era la misma y mi cabello creció hasta mi cintura unos tatuajes en mi cuerpo y una mirada demente se reflejaban en el espejo, tras finalizar la transformación fue hacia mi camarote saco su ropa la cual la muy…. Había logrado esconder en un hueco de la maleta que hizo con un cuchillo.

Luces, cámaras, ¡jinx! Dijo con un tono moderado.

La tormenta no perdona se ve a Kelly ayudando con las amarras a los demás marinos… Jinx aprovecha esta oportunidad y corre a una velocidad felina al camarote de Kelly y busca entre las sabanas el closet, la peinadora algo… que al final consigue un papel con el número 00140# al lado de eso un traje peculiar con dos armas que parecían de siglo pasado jinx agarra una de estas armas peculiares y pone una granada adentro de una y con delicadeza la guarda donde la encontró, sale disparada de la habitación después de esto y se topa al capitán al cual le brinca por encima y sigue corriendo hasta que llega al baño donde de una manera casi que instantánea cambia de ropa y pasa mi cuerpo a su estado original.

¡Esconde mi ropa donde la saque rápido! Me dice jinx mientras voy a mi camarote donde guardo todo a detalle y descubro que cargo el lanza cohetes en una de mis bolsas.

Como se te ocurre traer ¿¡esto aquí!? ¡Quieres que nos maten! Casi que gritando mentalmente le pregunte a jinx

Es protección y no es un esto es un él es cara-pescado no voy a ningún lado sin él y pum-pum y compra maletas más grandes que a cara-pescado ¡no le gusta estar así!

Sin ánimos de discutir con ella decidí salir y entonces sonó la alarma…

¡Sospechosa detectada sector 9 todas las unidades posibles acercarse y elaborar cateo a todas las zonas adyacentes a ese sector e informar al capitán lo antes posible!

Todo se volvió un caos tanto así que Kelly le pidió al capitán descripción de la sospechosa para finalizarla pero al no estar armada el capitán solo pidió su captura, días pasaron pero ni rastros de abordaje de la sospechosa como si se esfumara…

El capitán informa que la sospechosa tal no existe y pide disculpas a la tripulación por las molestias generadas. Fue la carta que mando a todos los sub-alternos días después de la tormenta esto era un alivio para los dos tanto para Jinx como para mi…

Una tarde me encontraba finalizando mi turno en la proa mirando como el sol se mostraba naranja y se ocultaba detrás del mar cuando sentí un escalofrió que rodeaba mi espalda y salte a tras de unos contenedores y una voz familiar se escuchaba no muy lejos.

Te encontré… jajajajajajajaja(de manera muy escandalosa)

¿Kelly?

No, para ti soy Fortune… y tú eres mi presa ¡Jinx!

Balas vienen a una fuerza abrumadora disparadas desde la pistola de Kelly no me dejaron otra opción más que responder dispare con mi pistola de guardia un tiro a la mano de su pistola pero reboto de ella, asustado, decidí empezar a correr esperando que Jinx se riera de mí y me salvara (momento que nunca llego) un disparo me dio en la rodilla pero no lo sentí al verlo me di cuenta que una armadura de piedra estaba en mis piernas.

¡Ha! al parecer jinx tiene muchos trucos, dije, mientras corría sobre una plataforma dispuesto a asestar un golpe a Kelly con esta armadura.

en ese momento en el aire mirándola a los ojos supe… que siempre seria así, yo no era normal y no importaba cuanto lo ocultara… todos acabarían odiándome…

Todo acabo repentinamente, Kelly intento usar su otra pistola, esta detono con el disparo la granada de Jinx, lo cual generando una explosión y volándole el brazo… Salí disparado hacia atrás con la explosión, empezó de repente todo a cambiar se puso más lento… como si algo me frenara antes de caer me di la vuelta y caí de pie mirando a mi alrededor todo seguía lento, salí casi que caminando del puente moviéndome entre los tripulantes todo parecía confuso estando cerca de mi camarote me topé con un compañero el cual se asustó al verme y salió corriendo en dirección contraria al llegar a mi cama y echarme pude oír unas voces.

No puedo respirar…

Sácame de aquí… ¡Jinx! Camine hasta mi bolso donde se originaban esas voces al abrirlo era el lanza cohetes de Jinx y su ametralladora… esto ¡hablaban!

Hola Jinx ¿cómo está el caos? Preguntaba la ametralladora.

No creo que ella este haciendo nada malo, es más si la vez tiene la cara de aburrida y no la excitada, cuéntame ¿qué pasa jinx? Dijo el lanzacohetes.

Dos armas parlantes… cuando creía que no podía ser más raro, pude distinguir un calor en mi espalda era como si llevara un paño a nivel del cuello a la cintura… era, pelo azul.

Me escondí en el baño todo un día aproveche que era el baño de damas del área de caldera y bueno solo hay tres chicas en el barco… bueno cuatro temporalmente, intente llamarla… pero no respondía… espere a que callera la noche a las cuatro de la madrugada el cambio de turno de los guardias nocturnos y los diurnos mi oportunidad., corri hasta mi camarote donde, empacadas estaban mis cosas en mi almohada una carta y mi paga a los pies de la cama, la nota decía.

Ha mi querido Jinx sé que nuestro encuentro fue fugaz como una cacería épica de tesoros con el rugir de los cañones y el eco del mar amenizando el fondo mientras éramos uno bajo la luna inclemente fue lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida… seguirás con vida solo por eso, la próxima vez no te perdonare.

MF

Preparado ya para dejar el buque he irme errante de nuevo a pasar mi vida… como la bala perdida podía ver como aquella chica sentada en la punta del barco me apuntaba con su arma y la bajaba varias veces hasta que me logre alejar del barco, varios horas en el bote logre divisar tierra era una pequeña isla al parecer muy tranquila al verme me recibieron cálidamente y me preguntaban de donde venía. Modificando un poco mi historia les conté mis viajes y todo tipo de cosas que me pasaban en el barco, aquella gente me atendido con una hospitalidad muy diferente a la que había conocido no les importaba quien era sino como estaba un niño saco de mi bolsa un el sujetador de Jinx (que no sujeta nada pues sin ofenderla ella siempre ha sido muy plana) simplemente se lo quite y dije que era de una de las chicas que conocí y se echaron a reír aquella tarde conocí a Iwa un joven del pueblo que era un aventurero y le encantaban mis historias él quería conocer el mundo, estaba seguro de que el seria el que cambiaría todo odio por alegría y orden todos serían sus hermanos y el los guiaría hacia la grandeza. La tarde se hizo eterna mientras debatíamos si el mundo realmente necesitaba héroes…

Claro que los necesita, es más, te aseguro que algún día veras uno y te asombraras. Me dijo aquel joven.

Hagamos una apuesta ¿te parece? Si ves un héroe algún día me das 500 créditos si yo veo un villano te doy 500 créditos, ¿aceptas?

¡De acuerdo! Veamos quien gana., Le respondí a aquel joven en esa tarde tan fría.

El mar que había sido mi hogar tanto tiempo me encantaba contemplarlo todas las noches, han pasado más de un mes en esta isla por no querer estorbar logre ingeniar una casa con la ayuda de Iwa una pequeña casa sobre el mar tiene como dos metros de diferencia con el nivel del mar un poco aislada pero así es mejor para todos, casi toda esta hecha de bambú y los pilares son de coco lo que la hacen resistente al mar y la corrosión, mi iluminación es algo extravagante uso un caldero lleno de carbón como fuente de luz y calor en el medio de la casa y dos antorchas afuera, hace tiempo que no sé nada de Jinx…

¡Hey Rocked! ¿qué tal tú nueva casa?

Está muy bien diría yo Iwa, mas no deberías llamarme así, yo tengo un nombre ¿sabes?

Xin no es un nombre y lo sabes, además tienes más cara de Rocked, además cuando tengas que registrarte como ciudadano de la grandiosa ciudad de Ictanak tendrás que poner tu verdadero nombre y si pones Xin ¡lo cambiare yo mismo a Rocked!

Que chico más problemático, desde que llegue he intentado mantener un perfil bajo pero siempre he sido pésimo con los nombres asi que a la hora de decirles quien era… bueno al final termine como Rocked por venir supuestamente del cielo a ayudar a esta gente, desde que les enseñe un truco para cultivar cerca del mar su alimentación ha variado y dentro de pocos meses la cantera local va a producir tuberías para mover agua al pueblo, esto último no lo hubieran realizado sin el conocimiento para mover el agua del rio hacia arriba y luego con gravedad pasarla hacia unas cuencas hechas de cementó pudimos almacenar diez mil litros aproximadamente.

Desde ese entonces Iwa piensa que soy un héroe y me ha estado molestando para que le page pero… yo no soy un héroe.

Ignición II

Ya he pasado casi seis meses en la isla, las cosas mejoran pero a la velocidad que se cubren los problemas otros no tardan en aparecer, la creación de la guardia de la ciudad mantiene limpia las calles y los problemas se retienen mientras que el senado toma la decisión pero cierto grupo de isleños no están de acuerdo con las nuevas normas y tienden a ponerse violentos esto genera bastante incertidumbre pues son la mano de obra para las construcciones gente que al principio me ayudo pero luego se enojaron por los cambios tienden a llamarme sabelotodo… esto no me importaba pues ahora habían muchos planes dentro de seis meses más podríamos tener ya luz eléctrica gracias a un rio de la zona y pedí a Bryant que se había ya incorporado meses atrás a trabajar que me trajera unas tres turbinas, el costo en la moneda local era altísimo pero a créditos era 80,000 créditos el pueblo contribuyo en gran parte para que apenas se pusiera cuarenta créditos por persona yo sería el ingeniero de obra pues tenía que planificar todo algo horrible tarde 5 semanas sin salir de mi casa trabajando en los cálculos pero no soy arquitecto y no era tan fácil como hacer un acueducto que es nada más mantener un nivel estable esto requería de mucho más.

¡Tengo la mano de obra! Dijo Iwa aquella tarde todo emocionado pues consiguió un arquitecto de una de las islas vecinas y a 4,000 hombres, esto era un problema más que solución pues a la hora de saber lo que ellos pedían requería de algo que traerlo tardaría más que la mismas bobinas y sería más gasto para el pueblo aquel 7 de Marzo fui a la casa de la ministra encargada de la isla para detallar las firmas finales para el inicio de la obra.

Buenas tardes ministra, ¿cómo le va?

¡Al grano Rocked! ¿cuánto le vas a quitar a mi gente hoy?

Quitar no es una palabra adecuada ministra les estoy facilitando la vida.

Lo se Rock es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tomo agua de esta isla, pero eso no significa que los Denarios sean eternos, a la gente le cuesta mucho producir lo poco que tienen y traer cosas de afuera supone una mega inversión.

Discúlpeme ministra en estos últimos meses he hecho cuatro planes productivos para la isla, cree los suministros de aguas claras y elaboración de cañerías para la ciudad, elaboración del puerto Santiago el único puerto con la capacidad de recibir buques cargueros., además de la organización de un cuerpo policial y el sistema de latifundios de la parte occidental que producen el 80% de la comida a los locales sin mis aportes este pueblo no sería más que un pueblo pesquero con una cantera, un sitio turístico ahora es una potencia en progreso y pronto generaremos luz a las islas vecinas con un sistema de redes submarinas pero para eso primero debemos crear la propia electricidad que no se hará hasta tener 900.000,00 Créditos

¡Imposible! La gente no pagara eso.

No se lo pido a la gente se lo pido a usted, ¿usted cree que soy idiota? Se lo pregunto ¿por qué un pueblo sin reservas financieras es un pueblo débil y una cantera de cobre, oro y una fundición de acero no tienen ni para exportar y sobrevivían del pescado y coco?

Cree usted que no sé, que la cantera está conectada al continente y usted se queda con el 98% de las ganancias pagándoles una miseria. Le dije a la ministra lo cual tomando un trago respondió.

No sabes nada de este trozo de arena Sr. Rocked si quieres dinero te financiare pero ándate con cuidado a si y un pequeño secreto ¿sabes dónde estás? En isla Hueso el mismo pueblo que aterrorizo un continente entero y lo volvió cenizas, algunos les dicen barbaros por eso es mejor confinarlos a la ignorancia que al avance tenga cuidado, cualquier cosa aquí tiene una enemiga.

Tras la acalorada conversación toda parecía en orden el dinero llego a los pocos días en un tren Iwa empezó a actuar por su cuenta y decidió empezar a entrenar a la policía con un libro que le di de cómo ser un guardia, la represa a los dos meses ya teníamos casi el muro listo solo faltaba las escotillas y empezar a poner los generadores y todo parecía ir bien pero…

Oye tonto acaso crees que estaba muerta y ni me hiciste un funeral, ¡idiota!

¡¿Jinx?! Estas viva dios mío, gracias pensé que nunca te volvería a oír y soportaría a carapescado el resto de vida.

¿Me extrañaste? Eso me hace muy feliz tanto que volaría en pedazos el edificio más grande del mundo

Ya la cagaste jinx… pero me alegra que volvieras, ahora dime, donde se supone que estabas

Durmiendo, sin el casco no puedo despertar del hipersueño así que tiendo a dormir largos periodos, pero ya volví y ahora tu explícame ¿dónde mierd* estamos?

Después de explicarle la situación sin que se durmiera de nuevo llego a la conclusión que solo algo podía despertarla además del casco la presencia de otro vinculo.

Ahora dime que harás ¡jajajajaja! Rock, esperaras que nos maten de nuevo o los cazo yo ooo, ¿los cazas tú?

No quiero herir a nadie… bueno Jinx hagamos algo tú los cazas y yo dormiré como tu unos días deje a un Iwa a cargo si quieres información ve con el di que eres mi amiga y ya.


End file.
